warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny of Four
Note: this Fanfiction takes place before the Dawn of Clans arc. Work in Progress. Prologue Soaring Wind ran like the wind. Literally. Isn't that what you would do if a fox was chasing you and your brother and there was no one to protect you? She looked back and saw her brother, Shadowed Heart racing after her, but he was falling behind. I have to save him! "Go!" She meowed at the top of her lungs. She turned to face the fox. "And you: get away from him!" She rolled under the fox, scratching its underbelly. "Make it to the river, and get Shimmering Torrent!" She stood up, and twisted her foreleg on a root. Soaring Wind exclaimed in pain, but kept standing her ground. I have to save him, if it costs me my life! She saw Shadowed Heart almost at the river, and the fox snarled and stepped toward her. She heard a splash in the distance. Ok, now it's time to run! Soaring Wind raced around the fox, and towards the river, ignoring the burning pain in her leg. When Soaring Wind was halfway there, her leg couldn't take it any longer and collapsed beneath her. No. But I saved him.... She saw Shadowed Heart talking to Shimmering Torrent, and also saw the fox creeping up on her. Then Shimmering Torrent ran towards her. She slashed at the fox, and grabbed Soaring Wind and tried to drag her to the water. Shadowed Heart came and helped, too. Together, the three of them made it to the river and climbed on a log, for there was no small island nearly. "Why did you do that?" Shimmering Torrent asked. "Oh, I was trying to save the life of my brother, because that fox killed all our other living kin...." Soaring Wind's voice dropped to a whisper. "All our living kin?" Shimmering Torrent asked, surprised. "Yes." Soaring Wind whispered. A roaring sound echoed in Soaring Wind's ears. Waterfall. The fox still ran along next to them on the bank. "Waterfall!" Soaring Wind shouted. "We have to jump!" "And the longer we wait, the harder it'll get." Shimmering Torrent whispered. Soaring Wind turned to her brother, seeing terror in his eyes. "I'll go first. While I distract the fox, you follow." "But—" Shimmering Torrent attemped to speak, but Soaring Wind had alread leaped. Soaring Wind streached out her paws, and landed, rolling on the ground. She hissed and leaped up on a tree. "When I jump down, you go! And run— run as far as you can." She leaped, and landed on the fox's back, who was at the base of the tree. She saw Shadowed Heart and Shimmering Torrent jump, and when they were a safe distance away, she leaped off the fox, after giving it a large scratch on its leg, to hinder its running. I hope we make it to wherever we need to go to survive. Together. Chapter One Part One: Shadowed Heart's POV Shadowed Heart closed his eyes to keep the snow out. He sniffed the air, to make sure the rabbit was still there, then opened his eyes again. He heart Shimmering Torrent talking to his sister. He also heard paw steps crunching in the snowstorm, but ignored them. One step closer..., Shadowed Heart thought. He leaped. The black tom saw a flash of a orange-and-red pelt soaring out towards the rabbit also. Shadowed Heart landed on the rabbit, was about to deal it the killing bite, and then the orange-and-red cat landed on him, and he felt his fur tear. He hissed, dislodged the other cat, who he now saw was male, and yelled, "what did you do that ''for?" He turned to grab his prey and take the killing bite. As he turned, he saw Shimmering Torrent and Soaring Wind had been watching him. ''Great. Soaring Wind's going to be so mad, but I caught this prey! ''His sister stepped forward and looked at the strange tom's thin body with his bones sticking out. Then her gaze fell sharply on Shadowed Heart and the rabbit. "Excuse my brother," Soaring Wind said, "what's your name? I'm Soaring Wind, the black tom is Shadowed Heart, and the gray-and-white she-cat is Shimmering Torrent." "My name," the stranger growled, "is Rising Flame. And tell your mange-pelt ''brother to give me the rabbit that I caught!" "What?" ''Shadowed Heart yelled, "''I caught that rabbit then you jumped on me, ''mouse-brain!" "Shadowed Heart!" Shimmering Torrent said. "Stop!" Shimmering Torrent came up to him and whispered in his ear: "give him the rabbit, but make him sound so weak that he wouldn't have been able to catch it himself." Shadowed Heart smiled. "Fine, Rising Flame, sure I'll give you my rabbit. I'm sorry I didn't realize the only way you eat is lying and steal other honest cat's prey. He shot a snarky look at Rising Flame's thin body. "Come on, Soaring Wind. We're leaving." And turned around, Shimmering Torrent already following him. "Wait!" Rising Flame suddenly yowled. Shadowed Heart growled. He turned around, and replied "What is it now?" Rising Flame held his glare fairly "I'm new here.. perhaps one of you could show me where you territory starts, and where I can stay out of your way.. I am weak after all" he said challengingly, his pelt slightly puffing, though he was already really big. Soaring Wind walked up to him. "I'm staying," she sniffed. "Why? I just don't trust that cat." Shadowed Heart whispered. "Oh, why? Because he stole '''your prey'?" Soaring Wind spun around and walked back to Rising Flame, smiling. If she loves him... she may be right. But I've seen a cat like him before, and not helping, only injuring others. But it was just a dream.... "Why don't you trust him?" Shimmering Torrent looked at the black tom while they walked back to their camp. "I've seen him— or a cat that looks like him— in my dreams before. And he injured other cats... I think one of them was Soaring Wind... but I'm not sure. That's when the dream leaves me." "I trust you, not him." Shimmering Torrent said. "Tell me all about this dream." Shadowed Heart looked up at the sun. "I just hope... that Soaring Wind's okay with that...." Part Two: Rising Flame's POV Rising Flame looked at Soaring Wind. As much as Shadowed Heart didn't trust him, he couldn't make himself seem weaker than he already had apparently showed. He nodded at Soaring Wind "Let's go" and then added "thank you" before both cats stood up, and started walking around the territory "Those down there are the sharp rocks, and down there is the Torrent, where our camp is" Soaring Wind said, while Rising Flame followed, his prey still in held in his jaws. He found a tree stump, and buried his prey under it. Rising Flame then returned to follow Soaring Wind Rising Flame quickly padded next to Soaring Wind, and all of a sudden stepped in front her. He stiffened "can you smell it? There's a weird scent in the air and-" he cut off as he saw her eyes widening in horror. He turned his head, and at the end of the clearing, he saw a huge, hungry-looking badger, stalking towards them fiercely. Rising Flame turned, and sank his claws into the earth. He tilted his head towards Soaring Wind "You sneak behind it, and I'll distract it. Go, quickly". Soaring Wind nodded "don't do anything too reckless" and she stalked silently behind the badger. He turned towards the badger, pelt bristling, and looked at it mockingly "hey, stupid fur-ball! You don't scare me! Show me if you're all that tough!" The badger yowled in anger, and ran at Rising Flame. He was paralyzed, but he wasn't sure if it was for bravery or fear. It was only a few tail lengths from him, when suddenly Soaring Wind jumped on its back, making him screech wildly.